A Tragic Fight
Plot Bulma is curious how Vegeta's alternate world counterpart goes with the round as Prince Vegeta enters the ring with his father three other Saiyan warriors. However, she is immediately terrified by him and his team as he mercilessly kills all time rift teams they're facing before eventually are new 19th team is dispatched to face them led by a time rift version of the Namekian Savior that tried to take on Moro with several unusual entities. Goku Black: GT states that he once to test Prince Vegeta's teams resolve by showing that he used his powers to create memory clones of Goku, Vegeta, and Tambourine while bringing the imaginary Beavis to life. Explaining that Mr Satan told him a story of him defeating Beerus causing an insulted Beerus to threaten to destroy the World Champion. Prince Vegeta and Xeno King Vegeta manage to pressure the Memory Clone of Goku and Vegeta while General Nappa takes on the memory clone of Tambourine by himself. While Zorn: AW and Beets: AW fight against Beavis and manage to overwhelm while Beets foolhardy behaviour causes them to lose an advantage resulting in him being angrily berated as Beets almost puts his team at risk resulting General Nappa tells Beets to stop being reckless and fuse. They use EX-Fusion in order to merge into Zoreets after Zorn failed to do any critical damage to Beavis with either his Execution Beam or his Royal Strike attacks. Zoreets immediately overwhelms all fighters including the Namekian Savior: TR with simply ki blasts and physical attacks. Prince Vegeta begins to power up to his max out of anger for the lower-class Saiyans ability to outshine him and proceeds to demonstrate his ability to go Super Saiyan revealing that he achieved it long ago. Prince Vegeta tries to fight Beavis, however, Zoreets knocks Beavis into the arena and almost destroy it as the prince nearly hits his teammate with Galick Gun and uses Final Blow against the Namekian Savior before uses Final Crash against the Memory Clones. Zoreets proceeds to pump up as Xeno King Vegeta uses Execution Beam to kill Beavis as General Nappa uses Break Cannon to kill the Namekian Savior as the Memory Clones are all that remain and easily overwhelm each of the prince's teammates. Xeno King Vegeta is knocked to the ground with a powerful attack to the gut resulting in Vegeta and Zoreets believing that he was killed by the attack resulting in them becoming enraged as they proceed to power up as they transform into Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan respectively and proceed to battle against the clones. The Memory clones use Super Kamehameha, Final Flash, and Evil Cannon respectively against the two as Xeno King Vegeta struggles to stand up and calling his son an idiot for assuming the worst. Prince Vegeta uses his energy shield to protect him from the combined energy attack after acknowledging his father's words while Zoreets is too distracted by the energy wave and blasted out of the bounds onto a nearby planetoid as General Nappa uses Bomber DX to destroy the arena beneath the clones. However, Goku Black: GT calls out to Zoreets being out of bounds and tells him that he is eliminated as a result - and proceeds to press button on his chair and repeats himself while emphasising the word "eliminated" as he uses the button to erase Zoreets from existence as the fused warrior begs for his life. Everyone is shocked about the revelation of the elimination method once a fighter is "out of bounds" as Iwan angrily berates the Supreme Kai for the rule and tells him that erasing fighters is abominable - Black: GT orders him to sit down, but Iwan retorts by telling him not to order him around calling him a low-level runt. Black: GT asks the era that Iwan is from and is told that he is from Age 780 after the Tournament of Power; Black: GT states that he doesn't tolerate abuse to him or his staff and proceeds to punish him by using his chair to erase all of Universe 1 along with Iwan, Anato, and Awamo shocking everyone including Rola whom for some reason wasn't also erased. Black: GT senses that Team Xeno Vegeta is too frighten continue as he states that would be enough the 100-Team Challenge Round and states that Team Xeno Vegeta's fear makes him assume they wish to quit the round and allows to the go on to the First Round as everyone remains shocked as his actions. Appearances Characters *Bulma *Prince Vegeta *Alternate World King Vegeta *General Nappa *Alternate World Zorn *Alternate World Beets *Zoreets *Time Rift teams *Goku Black: GT *Iwan *Awamo *Beerus Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Battles *Team Xeno Vegeta vs. Time Rift teams *Prince Vegeta and Xeno King Vegeta vs Memory Clone Goku and Memory Clone Vegeta *General Nappa vs. Memory Clone Tambourine *Alternate World Zorn & Alternate World Beets vs. Beavis *Zoreets vs. Beavis & Namekian Savior: TR *Prince Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Namekian Savior: TR & Memory Clones *Xeno King Vegeta vs Beavis *General Nappa vs Namekian Savior: TR *Xeno King Vegeta vs Memory Clones *Prince Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) & Zoreets (Super Saiyan) vs Memory Clones Category:Fanga